The Marauders and the Wrath of Sims 2
by Shelb
Summary: After completing a bet James and his friends play with a game from the future called Sims 2, all of a sudden they get zapped into the game! Will they get back? Will James and Lily keep their head positions? Who is behind this? And Will Romance ensue? Read
1. Chapter 1 Dumbledore's Idea

A/N: O…M…G… I'm doing it again… I'm writing yet another fic! This is my lucky #13! Somebody shoot me! No, no wait, don't shoot me – or else I wouldn't be able to write this fic… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sims 2, or a tiny piece of the plot. The Sims 2 scenario part of the plot belongs to HermioneandRon4ever (she doesn't own the Sims either – just the idea!)

The Marauders and the Wrath of Sims 2

Chapter one: Dumbledore's New Idea! YAY! (Cricket sounds)

It was a pretty normal day in Hogwarts. The sun was shining, Peter was staring at a crouton for no reason, Remus was reading a very, very, thick book, Sirius was admiring his hair – and his huge lettuce, tomato, bacon, ham, turkey, cheese, mayonnaise, cheese, mustard, cheese, ketchup, cheese, sauerkraut, cheese, anchovy, cheese –and did I mention cheese? - Sandwich, and James was hopelessly chasing Lily Evans around while she hexed him.

But it was definitely not normal for the teachers, Dumbledore was having a staff meeting…

"Good Afternoon everyone, thank you for coming." Started Dumbledore "For this years Muggle Studies curriculum I would like for the students to study future muggle appliances, for their own good and get a better look on muggles, so I traveled to the future and brought these back." Dumbledore motioned to a pile of Muggle gadgets and things.  
"Now these appliances are very far into the future around the years 2000 – 2006, remember these shall not be reproduced, just to be examples of how Muggles live in the future, to convince a few doubting students to treat muggles with better respect" The staff remained silent, trying to decide if this idea is crazy or not. So far they think it's insane – but are too nervous to make a comment.

"Now let me demonstrate how to use some of these things, Professor Twit, I suggest you pay very close attention as you will be teaching our students to use them too. This," said Dumbledore picking up a random object, "Is a 'Fly Pen Top Computer,' it is quite an interesting gadget, it's a computer in a pen, you write problems and it tells you the answer, (he chuckles) and you can play nifty little games and – isn't it cute? For it's size? Anyone? (Sigh) This is a game boy, muggles use it to play games by pushing these buttons and it moves the hero around and you have to pick up gems and well it's pretty addicting, it took me five hours to finally win. Ah, this is an ipod, it will play a large selection of music in you hand – I had a lot of fun with this one, I put as many future muggle songs on it as possible. The muggles who sing have the most peculiar names, like the Black Eyed Peas," The teachers stared blankly at Dumbledore, and he started humming ' My Humps' then continued "And finally this, is a laptop computer, it is rather interesting, on this one there is a Word pad, internet access, all sorts of things, the most interesting one is a game called 'Sims 2' it's a lot like playing dolls, you create a character, their house, clothes, personalities, and jobs- and you can use cheat codes to get more money, the weird thing is that they talk gibberish, a lot of muggle teenagers take great pleasure in playing this game."

"This is sounding stupid," said Slughorn,

"Well, you don't have to teach the bloody class!" said Twit

"Now it may sound strange but it is more fun once you try these things" explained Dumbledore.

"How will it work here?" asked Flitwick,

"I have bewitched the Muggle Studies classroom so they can be used properly," Dumbledore paused, "Now let's go to the feast" The staff stood up and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table…

"The plan is fool proof," explained Remus, "Our escape route is through the South Hall if needed, it should turn out perfect,"

"Wonderful," said Sirius, "Hey, where did Prongs go? "

"Do you really have to ask? Who does he constantly flirt with day in and day out?"

"Oh that's easy, Evans… Oh yeah I knew that…"

"Jeez, it's been almost seven years since he's been chasing her! And now they're Head Girl and Boy!"

"Well, I'm guessing the Head Girl is going to blow any second now – it's about time too, I need a show to start off the new and final school year… Peter! Snap out of the cheese! Evans is gonna blow!"

"Ok," said Peter, looking up from the cheese on Sirius's sandwich. The three boys started counting, and the ground started shaking…

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"POTTER!' James ran into the Great Hall with Lily on his tail, her hair looked like it was in flames.

"And Mount Evans has blown!" cried Sirius thoroughly enjoying this,

"POTTER! If we are going to work together the least you can do is for one day- one little day to just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Um, Tiger-Lily? You hair is on fire…" started James,

"It's just a charm, thought it could scare you away…"

"Oh… Well it worked – for the rest of the world… Honestly I thought it looked rather flattering on you, and that's what I like about you!" Lily groaned in exasperation

"Potter, I'll make you a deal, starting tomorrow, if you do these things I _may_ give you a second chance," James looked up, Lily put her hands on her hips "For _just friends_,"

"Ok, Evans, what do I have to do?" The Great Hall was watching in anticipation – oh the suspense is killing them all! Lily grinned,

"I want you to never to ask me out for a whole day starting tomorrow at breakfast until breakfast the next morning, and if I see you – you should be doing good things, NO PRANKING AT ALL OR THE FRIENDSHIP GOES DOWN THE DRAIN, I will treat you civilly, as you shall too, you may not get help from your friends,"

"What? I mean –er – go on,"

"Your friends can't help you do good, you can't make them a guinea pig and pretend to be nice to them, take them to the hospital wing, etc. You must also study – I'll be checking the library, And here's the big catch…" Lily paused to think,

"Well?"

"You have to be nice to Severus Snape."

A/N: How was that? Plz review! I'll get to the Sims part in about chapter 3 or so.

Bye!

Shelb


	2. Chapter 2 Deal

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I do own Sirius Black 'cause I went back in time a kidnapped his younger self! I don't really own him though…. I own him… according to my mind! (Inside joke) Don't sue me!

Chapter 2: Deal!

The Great Hall was silent. Would James agree to this? Is Lily's friendship that important for him to be nice to his worst enemy? James thought for a minute,

"What happens if I don't do this?"

"Then I win and you must never ask me out again and we will never be friends unless I consider it myself"

"Deal," The two shook hands.

"I suggest you practice your manners, Potter, you'll be needing them when Severus is around." Lily headed to her spot at the table her friends were saving her.

"I thought we were to be civil Lily,"

"It's not breakfast yet, you can still be yourself until then." Lily sat down and started talking animatedly with her friends.

"Prongs! What has gotten into your head!" Cried Sirius, shoving a plate full of food into James face, " I thought you wanted to date her not be her friend! Now you have to be nice to Snivelus!"

"Her friendship is better than nothing, Padfoot, besides, once she get's to know me better as a friend maybe she'll consider going out with me."

"Ah, now I like what you're thinking!" said Sirius stuffing some baked potato in his mouth.

"Prongs, I think you made a very smart choice," said Moony matter-of-factly, "This will definitely change Lily's view of who she thinks you are. And I gladly won't help you at all!"

"What?" asked Sirius and James in confusion.

"By not helping you will help you," Remus explained, " Lily said if we helped you you'd lose, so I'm going to help you by not helping you."

"Can you say that again? I kind of got lost when you said 'not helping you' " Remus ignored Sirius's request and continued eating while reading his Charms book for the third time.

"But Prongs! No pranking! But what about plan 6,734? "

"Say what?"

"Oh, I gave our plan a number name this time. Remember that plan when we are going to give the Slytherins elephant ears and let loose some Cornish pixies (I got this idea while watching the Chamber of Secrets recently!) in their slimy common room? And the plan where we turn the Great hall into an ice-skating rink? What about the plan of holding the biggest exploding snap game of the century? Or the plan where we turn the great hall into a golf course? Don't forget the plan where we are going to turn the Quiddich Pitch into an aquarium during the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff match? Or –"

"Sirius, enough, it's only one day, then we can do all those plans."

"Sirius, I thought I told you that turning the Quiddich Pitch into an aquarium was a bad idea! Some of those people can't swim!"

"Remus, I told you we'd put a bubble head charm on all the kids in the stands! The players can fly if they wanna get out!"

"What ever Padfoot, now if you wanna do the plan where we strengthen the gravity in the Slytherin Common room, we can do that tonight."

"Ok Prongs,"

"Come on Moony, we need you to say the incantation right!" said Sirius

"I'm coming, " So within about a half hour, the Slytherins were barely moving in the common room because they were so heavy due to the increase in gravity. And so the Marauders went to sleep happy.

The next morning….

"Ah…" said Sirius rising early, "This is a great day full of pranks and fun! Get up Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail!" The other three Marauders were not in the mood to get up.

"What day is today?" asked Remus,

"I believe it is Friday," said Sirius,

"Ok, classes are today, I'm up." Remus got out of bed, but James and Peter weren't so easy…

James was trying to finish up his lovely dream…

'Do you Lily Evans; take James Potter to be you're lawful wedded Husband…blah, blah, blah…'

'I –' 

_SPLASH!_

"What the!" cried James soaking wet, Sirius had just dumped a bucket of water on James and Peter.

"Padfoot you're going to pay! Evans didn't say 'I do' yet!"

"Uh- oh, Pads," said Remus "You should have waited a few seconds."

"I'm gonna run…" James started chasing Padfoot all around the dorm. Soon James cornered him, and Sirius turned into Padfoot and ran under James legs.

"Hey! Padfoot! That's against the chasing rules! No Animagi during chases – unless it's when Moony, turns into – well Moony!"

"Sorry Prongs," said Sirius back in human form, "Let's get to breakfast,"

"Ok," When they got to the doors Lily was waiting for them.

"Potter, the minute we walk through these doors the bet starts."

"What bet?" asked Sirius, the other Marauders looked a little bewildered too. Men, they can never remember anything! Lily glared at the Marauders,

"Oh that bet!" said Sirius again.

"Any last words?" Lily asked,

"Yeah, one minute," said James turning to his friends. "It's one day, think I can do it?"

"Prongs, of course you can!" said Remus,

"Don't worry buddy, we won't cause any trouble during the next 24 hours so you don't miss anything."

"Thanks guys, I'll miss you,"

"We can still talk you idiot!" said Remus, "Just not about pranks,"

"Oh well in that case I guess I can't bring up plan 6,744 –"

"Padfoot…"

"Fine, fine, good luck Prongs,"

"Thanks guys," James turned to Lily,

"I'm ready,"

"As am I," she returned, they each took a door handle, and pushed the door open.

Let the bet begin!

A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed that! Here's a little hint of what is coming up!

Chapter 3: The bet

Chapter 4: They'll get into Sims 2 in this chapter I promise! Please review!

Shelb


	3. Chapter 3 Will James pass?

A/N: Hey! Keep those reviews coming! Don't be shy! Usually I get a little more reviews per chapter in my other fics, but I know a lot of you are reading this according to my stats page so here is an update for you who did review, and also for the silent people who don't like to review,

Disclaimer: I so sadly don't own Sirius Black #drools#… or any of his friends…. #sob!#

Chapter 3: Can James do it?

They strided into the Great Hall,

"Good Morning, Lily," said James walking towards the Gryffindor table,

"Good Morning, James, did you sleep well?" James was right now in heaven; Lily just called him by his first name!

"Like a puppy," He said dreamily

"Hey! That's my line!" said Sirius catching up to them. "Oh yeah, Prongs when do we execute plan 6,779 –"

"Sirius, I'm surprised at you! Pranking? Really I thought better of you… 5…. points… from… Gryffindor…" Said James very slowly and painfully

"I'm very proud of you, James, you're finally looking towards better things." Said Lily taking a seat.

"Sirius, what did I tell you!" whispered James warningly at Sirius

"Good Morning Remus,"

"Morning Lily,"

"How was the Charms essay?"

"Relatively easy, I proofread it 7 times."

"I hope you get a promising grade – like always,"

"Same for you,"

"Thank you, James how did you're essay go?" asked Lily

"Essay? There was an essay? Umm, I mean yeah, I've been working on it…"

"Good, it's due today" James sulked in his chair; he did NOT know there was an essay.

"Um, how long is it supposed to be Lily? I uh, got carried away and I want to know if I uh, wrote to much or not,"

"It is supposed to be 4 feet on the illusion charm,"

"Thank you," James was right now thinking when Charms was to see how much time he had, He racked his brain for his class schedule: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, History of Magic, and Double Muggle Studies With Ravenclaw. Charms is his second class. Crud.

"This is feeling weird," Sirius whispered to Peter, "It's so…. Polite,"

"Yeah," agreed Peter, " It's usually, fighting and Lily screaming 'POTTER!' every five minutes, and Prongs on occasion has to go to the hospital wing!"

"It's not normal here,"

"I think it's gonna be a long 24 hours,"

"You're telling me," They continued eating try to ignore the polite conversation going on next to them. Lily was finally talking to Remus a little more, which is a surprise that James is actually happy about it, because when Lily wasn't looking, James quickly opened up his Charms book, and flipped to the chapter of the Illusion Charm. He dug out some parchment and started scribbling the essay. Lily then looked at him.

"Uh, I – uh, I'm copying the essay again – uh, it's an editing method Moony uses and it works!"

"Ok, James,"

"Finally you use that method Prongs! I'm proud,"

"You really use that method?" whispered James,

"Yeah Prongs, don't you remember?"

"No… Moony, I may take some of your advice from now on."

"Good," James continued on his essay, he was really desperate, it was time for Potions and he had only written 2 feet! He had to finish the essay during Potions.

"Moony?" asked James sounding a little desperate, while walking towards the dungeons.

"Yeah Prongs,"

"Could you take my Potions notes for me, I really need to finish the Charms essay –"

"Can't help you mate, against the rules."

"Darn it, well I guess I'll have to multi task."

"Good luck with that," They arrived in the Potions classroom.

"Good Morning Class," said Slughorn, "Today will be studying Veritaserum, then tomorrow we will be making the Potion, I'll be assigning partners tomorrow so be prepared, now who can tell me about Veritaserum, Miss Evans?"

"It is a powerful truth potion, all you need is a few drops and the victim will tell everything you need to know – it's long lasting."

"Very good five points to Gryffindor," While Slughorn blabbed on and on about the Potion, a lot of the kids in the classroom had their eyes on the Head Boy, he was writing on two pieces of parchment, a.k.a. Charms essay and Potions notes, it looked rather interesting, scribbling furiously on one, and then on the other writing al little slower, looking up at the blackboard every once in a while. James finally finished the essay, and put it in his bag and was able to concentrate more on the class. Soon class was over,

"Impressive multi tasking," said Remus

"Thanks, I might have missed a few things though,"

"Ok, I'll help you out later – after breakfast tomorrow,"  
"Thanks, Moony,"

"No problem,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Morning, class," said Flitwick, "I expect you all finished you're essays on the illusion char –"

"I did it!" said James excitedly waving a piece of parchment,

"That's nice Mr. Potter, um, I would summon your homework, but I'm afraid it would knock me off my books, so, I'd like you all to turn them in right there on my desk." James ran up to the desk and put his piece of parchment on it. He skipped back to his desk happy to get rid of that thing. Soon the class followed his lead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I never want to see that essay again," said James talking with his fellow Marauders,

"We'll hold a special burning party for it!" said Sirius,

"What's wrong with the essay?" asked Lily walking up to them. Sirius and Remus backed away.

"Uh, I – uh, where did Padfoot and Moony go?"

"I don't know, it seems you're doing well with the bet,"

"Yeah, it's harder than I thought honestly,"

"Really?"

"Well, do you really want to know the truth?"

"Ok,"

"I did not know there was a charms essay."

"So that's what you were doing in Potions,"

"I knew Moony couldn't help me out and take my notes for me so I could finish it, so I multi tasked, and my wrists are never going to forgive me." Said James motioning to his sore wrists. Lily laughed,

"I'll let you get away with that, but you seemed to be paying attention to all the other classes."

"Glad you noticed,"

"What class do we have next?"

"Our last one - Muggle studies,"

"Let's go then –"

"I can't believe it," said a cold voice behind them. They turned around, there stood, the one, the only – Severus Snape, dun, dun, dun. (Cue scary music) "You're actually trying to complete this bet? Is the _mudblood's_ friendship really worth it?"

"Don't call her that" Lily gave James a look, "P- please…" said James with clenched hands, one on his wand.

"Call her what? _Mudblood_?" said Snape a little louder. James was breathing deeply, his palms were sweating, he wanted to hex the daylights out of Snape, but he couldn't.

"S-s-sev- er, Snapy- s-s- No offence your name has a lot of S's in it, um…" James started coughing, "Could you- please- hang on for a sec- I'll be right back…#cough# I need to clear my throat," James ran to the nearest broom closet and hid inside. Snape and Lily looked a little puzzled. Until they heard James yell in anger from inside the closet. There was a lot of banging, and then an explosion. James then limped out of the closet, with a scorched face and pink hair.

"Lily, Severus – hey I said it! Ouch," James touched his right leg with hands and kept limping towards them. "I think I messed up the voice- clearing spell, um, apparently I accidentally hexed myself, ooh, ouch." he said crossing his fingers, he purposefully hexed himself – he had to hex someone! "Lily, can you – ouch- help to the Hospital Wing?"

"Sure James," She took his arm and they walked – well James limped, out of the hall, while Severus shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch,"

"James, you didn't really 'accidentally' hex yourself did you?"

"No, you're right, but in you're case it's better than hexing – Severus…"

"True,"

"Does it ruin the bet?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it, but I think I'll let it fly."

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet,"

"When is muggle studies?"

"I ten minutes we better get you in and out of the hospital wing,"

"That shouldn't be to hard, I only hit myself with a minor hex," They did get in and out of the hospital wing fast. James leg was much better, the scorch marks were gone, but there was still a little bit of pink highlights in his hair. They got into Muggles Studies on time.

"Good after noon class, I'm Professor Twit, today for Muggle Studies, we will be studying Muggle things from the Future, Dumbledore himself, got these, I'll will divide you into groups of ten, since we don't have enough future gadgets to share, when I call your name you will sit at one of the group tables. For this table I have… From the Ravenclaw House: Alex Twit and Shelby Chantelle, From Gryffindor House: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Rebekah Riva, Peter Pettigrew, Charlotte Seraphim, Kevin Carroll, and Lily Evans," The ten students sat at the table. "You ten will be studying this lap top, here is a guide which tells you all about what it does and other things you will have this for a month and then you will be given something else."

The others nodded. While Twit was calling other students to the 'ipod' group, they started to talk.  
"So, at least we all know each other." Said Sirius starting the conversation.

"Yeah, well knowing my dad," said Alex, "He likes to put me with some people I know, he's supportive of me making new friends, but he does know I like to hang around the same crowd."

"Professor Twit is you're dad?" asked Sirius "I did not know that," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Let's just start reading the guide." Said Kevin, after some skimming,

"Apparently there is a game on here," said Shelby,

"Yeah, once we figure out how to turn this thing on, maybe we can figure out how to play it," said Charlotte,

"Um, I think you push this button," said Rebekah reaching out to press the button,

"Don't push it!" said James. Too late, Rebekah pushed the button, and there was a noise coming from the computer. Soon popped up a blue screen with different icons.

"Well at least we've made some progress…" said Remus,

"Now what do we do?" asked Kevin

"I think we've made a good enough start, we can come back later for homework, the classroom is going to be unlocked so the students may study their objects, for it will only work in here." Said Lily, then the dinner bell rang,

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry," said Sirius,

"Ok, we'll come back tomorrow during free period," said Shelby, the others agreed and headed to dinner.

"Lily, do I pass the bet?"

"It still goes on till tomorrow until breakfast James, you'll know then."

"Ok,"

That night in the girls dorms, Lily couldn't figure out if she should let James pass or not,

_Should I let him pass?_

He's Potter,

_But he did really well toda_y 

He's still Potter,

_He's changed_

He'll go back to his normal pratty self the minute he enters the Great Hall for breakfast!

_But – I'm not listening to you – you annoying conscience! _Lily went to sleep – she is never arguing with herself again.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Next chapter we will know if James wins Lily's friendship and they will end up in the Sims! So review and I'll give a new chapter full of Sims!

Shelb


	4. I think you found our how to click Kevin

A/N: Hey! Here is an update!

Chapter 4: The weirdest day ever

James woke up early, this was an important day for him, he hoped he passed Lily's test. He got dressed and walked to the common room to think. When he got there he realized Lily beat him to it, he found her on a sofa across from the fire.

"Hey," he said taking a seat next to her,

"Hey,"

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Well I've been thinking about my decision,"

"Am I going to like it?" Lily laughed

"Maybe"

"Lily I'd do anything for your friendship."

"But why? Why am I so special?"

"Because I liked you the moment I saw you, you also don't throw yourself at me like the rest of the female population, to add to that you are very beautiful, smart, compassionate, nature loving, you don't care about popularity, make up, I could go on forever, and I realize that before yesterday, I wanted you all to myself – I still do, but then, I think I probably went too far – scaring all the other guys away, asking you out day in and out… I think I learned my lesson," Lily was silent,

"Thanks," she finally said blushing, "It's so easy to talk to you, and I can act like a total idiot and you won't care, you really have changed."

"So?"

"So, I think I would love to be your friend."

"YES!" James was so happy he jumped a foot in the air and fell off of his chair (that rhymes! Lol) Lily laughed and James gave one of his famous lopsided smiles.

Then Sirius, Remus, and Peter came downstairs,

"Guys! I did it!" said James jumping around towards them.

"Did what?" asked Sirius, Remus slapped him upside the head. "Oh Yeah! Great Prongs!"

"Congrats," said Remus

"Yay!" Peter cheered,

"Can we celebrate in the Great Hall?" Whined Sirius, "I'm starved, "The others agreed and headed to breakfast, but little did they know this Saturday was going to be crazy…

Later that afternoon, the group met up in the Muggle Studies classroom.

Here are some descriptions of the OC characters so you know a bit of what they look like.

Rebekah had her sandy-blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing plain jeans and a light green t-shirt. For make up she wore black mascara, a silvery-white eye shadow, and pink lip -gloss, and had sandals on her feet.

Charlotte had her long straight brown hair down, no make up except for pink gloss. She was wearing jeans and a pink t- shirt with a guitar on it that said 'Do you play?' and had white sneakers on.

Shelby had her long curly Auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail on her left side, leaving behind a ringlet on her right next to her face. She was wearing jeans with army print trim with a think brown belt with a chain buckle lined with rhinestones, and a brown shirt with a big rose on her chest. For make up just some black mascara and light purple eye shadow which brought our her blue eyes, and pink gloss, for shoes she wore beige sandals with heels.

Lily had her red hair down no make up just clear gloss. She wore jeans and a light green shirt with tan flip-flops.

Alex for brief description has long sandy blonde hair (as long as Sirius's) blue eyes and a natural tan.

Kevin has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a little on the short side.

And you all know what the Marauders look like so be creative with what they wear.

They sat down around the lap -top.

"How about we turn it on?" said Alex, Rebekah reached out for the button.

"I wanna do it!" said Sirius like a little four year old. He pushed the button… Nothing happened. Rebekah rolled her eyes and pushed it she, soon the familiar screen appeared.

"Hey, I found…. The… Directions!" panted Remus, struggling to lift a very, very, very, thick book. Kevin gave him a hand; soon they finally got it onto the table. Now the group was starting at the big book of directions.

"Wow," said Sirius, his eyes locked on the book in awe "I knew Moony works out, but I have never seen him lift – attempt to lift something like that… Prongs and me probably wouldn't be able to either…"

"I work out? You guys play Quidditch not me."

"Yes you do! You carry around, and lift up and down all kinds of books! The – dare I say it – library is your personal gym!"

"I guess I do work out…" said Remus lifting him arm and flexing it to see if there was some muscle, and what do you know, there was some. Remus snuck a grin, and sat up straight proudly.

"Sooooooooo, who wants to start reading it?" asked Peter, sliding as far away from the book as possible, James had his mouth wide open, Remus shut it for him, James mouth fell open again, Remus shut it, James mouth fell open… again, Remus – slapped him on the head. Sirius, James, Peter, Kevin, and Rebekah backed their chairs far away from the directions, leaving Remus, Alex, Lily, Shelby, and Charlotte remaining to open the directions.

"How boring is it?" said Charlotte tilting her head to the side getting a better view of how thick the book was.

"Um… " said Remus bravely opening the book skimming the first page, "The introduction is, but we don't need to read about the muggles who created the thing."

"How many pages is it?" asked Shelby squatting down on the floor looking directly at the book at eye level. Remus sighed and struggle to flip the book over and opened the last page.

"5,788 counting the introduction, main directions, diagrams, glossary, index, appendix, and afterward. It's 6,234 with the note from the authors," All of them gulped and sunk into their chairs – Shelby fell on the floor since she was still squatting.

"Well," said Kevin trying to brighten things up "At least half of it is probably stuff we don't need" Lily sat up and pulled the book towards her, and flipped through it.  
"Ok, the game is called 'Sims 2' to enter it you use this pad- like thingy" Lily pointed to the touch pad, her eyes not moving from the directions "to move the arrow over the Sims icon and click on it."

"How do you click?" asked James,

"I don't know," Kevin tried moving the arrow around the screen but couldn't get it over the 'Sims 2' icon. But he accidentally tapped his finger on the touch pad and he was over a different icon. So a thing called 'AOL' popped up and sadly the connection was dial up so they heard a loud annoying sound. (Don't you hate dial up connection? Thank heaven for DSL!)

"Turn it off!" Sirius yelled while covering his ears.

"I think you found out how to 'click' Kevin!" said Shelby

"This is worse than mandrakes!" cried James, and Peter upon hearing that- fainted.

"How do you get out of this!" said Kevin pushing random keys. Charlotte pushed Kevin out of his seat and moved the arrow to the 'x' and clicked on it, the 'AOL' screen and the sound that came with it vanished.

"Thank you!" said Sirius, James, Remus and Kevin in unison. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Shelby revived Peter and they settle back down in their chairs.

"It was nothing, now let's get this game up." Charlotte clicked on the 'Sims 2' icon and soon it came up but it was loading and playing elevator music.

" Doo do doo do do do doo doo do do do do do do" Charlotte sang in a bored tone.

"Could you please stop that?" asked Remus, Charlotte stopped but after a few seconds, Shelby started,

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends –" Remus growled at her,

"What? It's not my fault the game takes forever to load," said Shelby crossing her legs and arms, slouching and pouting. Soon after five minutes everyone but Charlotte gave in and sang 'do doo doo do do'

"Ha! I got you all to do it!" said Charlotte doing a small victory dance. Finally a different screen popped up. Charlotte clicked on 'Start New Game' "Who wants to create a Sim first?" asked Charlotte

"Me!" said Sirius, but knowing him if they let him go first – it could be the end of the world.

"How about some one whose been reading the directions." Said Alex pulling the laptop in front of him. "What should I create?"

"How about yourself?" suggested Shelby

"Great Idea!" Alex typed in 'Alex Twit' in the name box and tried to make the Sim look exactly like him. When he was finished every one surrounded the computer to look at the first creation.

"It doesn't look entirely like you," said James,

"It looks…. Plastic," said Sirius

"It's the closest I could get to myself, who's next?"

"I'll go," said James, he created himself but when no one was looking he started to create Lily, he was especially enjoying the lingerie area. Luckily Lily caught him and shoved him out of his seat and fixed 'herself' Remus came next followed by Shelby, Kevin, Charlotte, Rebekah, Peter, and Sirius last. Then the looked for a house but their budget wouldn't buy a house big enough or all ten of them.

Rebekah was reading the directions and shoved Sirius out of his chair and click on something and started typing 'Motherload' again and again, to the others surprise, they were getting more money. When they got about 5 million dollars Shelby spoke,

"How did you do that?"

"It's a cheat code, I read the directions – at least that part of them" They bought a big house for the 10 Sims and they bought some stuff for their rooms.

"Do you know how long that took?" asked Sirius finally, they looked at the clock, it was noon.

"We've been here 3 hours!" said Kevin

"It's lunchtime too" Peter added,

Let's just activate the game and save it so we don't lose it" said Lily; she clicked a button and all ten of the Sims appeared for a family picture, the photo due- sim pushed the button on the virtual camera…

_FLASH!_

A/N: I know a cliffie I'm evil, but to make things straight, I know that they take the picture before they get a house but you now know why I put it last. I know that the chapter has slightly boring stuff and wasn't that funny, but this was a very hard chapter to write so please review and the next chapter I promise will be good! (I have half of it written out, I know it will be good!)


	5. Chapter 5 Uh Oh!

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been awhile!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 5: Uh Oh!

_FLASH!!!!_

The 10 teens could not feel or see anything for a minute, then they saw all kinds of numbers flashing by them, finally color came back and they landed in front of a house.

"James could you get off of me?" Lily asked slowly.

"Sure," James got up and gave her a hand, which she took and stood up. They looked at their comrades. Sirius, Rebekah, Alex, Kevin and Charlotte landed in a big pile and they were trying to get untangled.

"That didn't hurt as bad as I thought." Said Remus, then added "Thanks for breaking my fall Peter."

"Don't….Mention…. It…" said Peter groaning.

"Where are we?" asked Charlotte.

"AHHH!!!!!" Everyone turned to Shelby who looked like she saw a ghost.

"I look like PLASTIC!!!!!!!!" she screamed looking at her hands.

"Hey we all do." Said Alex, they turned around.

"Isn't that the house we make?" asked Sirius, Peter for some reason was staring at the sky.

"What's that?" he asked. The others looked up they saw a green diamond above their heads.

"IT'S A CURSE!" screamed Sirius, Remus whacked him on the head.

"Don't be stupid! We obviously got zapped into the game!" They froze,

"How did this happen!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"No way!"

"This is bad!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!"

"Shut up Sirius!"

"I better not be plastic for ever!"

"How can we live in a virtual universe?"

"How bout we go inside 'our' 'house' "

They took a few steps forward then they ran into and invisible wall.

"Some game the things live OUTSIDE!" said Sirius

"I think it's only because no one is controlling us yet." Said Charlotte,

"Why?"

"Because we read the directions." Said Shelby.

"I wonder if the directions mentioned curses which zap people into the game."

"James, it's a muggle object, there is no curse, someone with magical powers threw is in!" said Lily

"So…." Started Peter, "What are we going to do now??"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oSame day and time that they got zapped in the YEAR 1988 (I think) 0o0o0o0

"I swear home work is so whacked out this year." Said Ron,

"I agree," said Harry,

"We have got to study, now come on!" Hermione urged. Suddenly there was a flash and a lap top appeared in front of our Golden Trio.

"Bloody –" Ron started too confused to finish his cussing.

"What's a lap top doing here?" asked Hermione curiously

"Look," said Harry "there's something on it" he looked closer, "It's a game, and- oh my gosh- Hermione, Ron, I see-"

"What?" asked Ron trying to get a better look.

"My parents…"

A/N: Ha ha! A twist in the plot! I'm so cool! Yes so now you know Harry, Ron and Hermione will be controlling our sims/people – but what they don't know is that their controlling real people! Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Experimenting

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I wanted to up date x-mas eve but sadly it was not to be…

Disclaimer: Not mine

This Chapter is Dedicated to Ravnbb2855- she'll know why…

Chapter 6: Experimenting

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the computer screen in awe, as they saw 10 figures, moving around the screen, the one who looked like Sirius appeared to be ballistic, while some of them were thinking of what to do. Hermione silently sat in front of the computer. Clicked on a few things and then the Sims moved into the house..

"How did you do that? Asked Ron,

"Simple," said Hermione, "I've never heard of this game before but apparently we have to control what those people are doing- like playing dolls."

"How girlish!" said Ron, backing away from it. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of the Sims that resembled his parents. He wondered why they looked so much like them and how this computer got here.

SAME DAY IN THE COMPUTER

"Wow, we're moving!" said Remus walking towards the house,

"But, how?" asked Lily, "I wasn't planning on moving"

"LOOK AT THAT!" Peter squeaked They looked towards the sky as they walked up the steps to the house.

"It's…. It's…." Charlotte began

"AN ARROW! " Rebekah screamed

"AND IT'S MOVING!" Sirius cried

"It's alive!" said Peter,

"Let's get a move on and get in this house," said James,

"The arrow is still there!" said Peter, once they arrived in the house and slammed the door shut.

"Why?" Shelby wailed

" I really don't know," said Remus, "but it looks like the one that we all used to create the Sims in the first place."

"That means," said Sirius "That someone is controlling us."

"It must be someone back home!" said James "HEY! DOWN HERE! IT'S US! JAMES POTTER!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" They all shouted their names at the arrow, it didn't move….

BACK AT HOGWARTS

The Sims in the computer were making weird gibberish sounds.

"Uh…." Said Ron "What they doing?"

"They're on drugs" said Harry

"No," said Hermione "It's obviously the language they speak in, they must be having a party! Let's give them food! " She clicked on Remus and selected: Order Pizza….

IN THE COMPUTER

Remus suddenly walked toward the phone and pushed some random buttons.

"What are you doing" asked Sirius

"I don't know," said Remus, he then said something in Sim language then hung up.

"What did you just say?" asked Charlotte offended

"I don't know, stop looking at me like that!"

DING DONG!

The ten teens stared at the door,

"You get it." said Peter shoving James forward

"Umm, no, Remus should get it…."

"Oh shut up it's probably somebody coming to help us!" said Lily walking to the door.

"Hey, maybe I made a distress signal with that phone thingy." Said Remus following Lily,

Lily carefully opened the door to be greeted by some weird Sim handing her a box and held his hand muttering something in Sim language

"What is this?" asked Lily opening the box. "PIZZA! Remus, you ordered Pizza!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I don't' know! It was you making the call!"

"I didn't even know what I was saying!"

"Ahem," said the pizza dude clearing his throat.

"Um… I think he wants some money…" said Lily, suddenly the arrow clicked something and some Sim money appeared in Lily's hand, she gave it to the guy and he left.

'At least we got food," said Peter. Lily set the box on the table and they all sat down and had a slice.

"I can't taste anything, " James said eating his slice, "I don't even know if I'm full"

"Um, you are." Said Sirius, motioning to James. James looked around himself there was a chart that said: (A/N: I don't know how many there are, I haven't played Sims in awhile) Hygiene, Food, and Energy , and the food was all the way to the top.

"Weird…" said Peter,

"Peter you should take a bath," said Shelby

"Say what?" Shelby motioned to Peter's chart, The hygiene area was down low…

"Oh," he said softly,

"Bathroom's that way." Said Remus,

"Thanks." Peter walked away.

"Oh!" said Rebekah "I need to use the bathroom- bad!" she said crossing her legs and looking at her chart- it said she really needed to go.

"Don't worry," said Shelby, "there are 2 bathrooms" Rebekah nodded and left the room. The arrow was moving again and stopped at Sirius, he was told to go practice the piano.

"What?" was all Sirius could say when he was forced to walk to the piano and start playing.

"Wow," said Rebekah returning, 'you're good."

"That was fast." Said Charlotte commenting on how quick Rebekah's bathroom trip was.

"It was weird….er…. I'll tell you guys later."

"I can't stop playing." Said Sirius

"Well it's good." Said Rebekah repeating herself.

"No I mean I can't literally stop playing, I'm stuck to the keys! Plus I don't even know how to play!"

"Oh," said Rebekah, "You should learn you have natural talent." Sirius just glared at her as his fingers kept moving around the keyboard. Soon Kevin and Alex were told to watch TV, so they moved and sat on some chairs.

"There's nothing to look at on here" said Kevin, "It's just blank- even with the remote!" Remus was told to go read a book but he was up set to find them blank with lines. Lily and James were told to go to a bedroom and cuddle- to Lily's horror. Soon everyone had a boring task to do except for Rebekah, she stayed and watched Sirius continue to play the piano.

"You know you could just wrestle me off of the piano bench- this is getting annoying." Said Sirius, Rebekah laughed,

"I'll try." She examined Sirius to figure out how to pull him off. "Where do you think I should start?" she asked.

"Um…. Anywhere…. Just get me off!" Rebekah decided her best bet would be to grab his torso, so she wrapped her lightly tanned arms around his chest and yanked. Hard. But no avail.

"You are like cemented to the chair!" She growled, glaring at the piano bench. She then grabbed his arm and started pulling, Sirius tried his best to help her but it was hard- he almost missed a key that would mess up the entire song. The arrow apparently noticed that Sirius had wanted to get off the piano and it let him off. He fell to the floor with a plop. Rebekah giggled and helped him up.

"So now that you're free what would you like to do now?" asked Rebekah coyly

"Hmm…" Sirius smirked "How about we take a tour around the house?" Rebekah grinned,

"Ok," Sirius held out his arm in a gentleman like form which Rebekah gently took as they ascended the stairs wondering what was up there.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Harry sat at the lap top wondering what was going on, for some reason these Sims acted like he was told about his parents. But who were these other people with them? They can't be real- can they? He sat there confused as he stared at an image of the two Sims that resembled Lily and James so well. Soon a single tear slid down Harry's cheek….

A/N: Please review! I worked very hard on this chapter!


End file.
